


Echoes

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jul. 18th, 2006</p><p>Written for dw100 Challenge #8: Unexpected. A tiny shard of an AU that never grew wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

It was an echo, nothing more. A simple memory that refused to die, to fade away into the streams of time that rippled in his wake. He saw her from the corner of his eye, smiling as he worked deep inside the TARDIS fixing glitches. He ignored her, ignored the grief that circled like moonlight in endless orbit around them both.

He figured it out one night, why she was still there, echoing. Somehow she'd stepped too close, blended too well; there was no longer a line where Rose ended and the TARDIS began.

The next time, he smiled back.


End file.
